Guarzione di Argenta Lining of Silver
by sweet raptured light
Summary: Better summary inside! Trust me on this... Rated R for later chapters. Pairings: Sess-OC, Kag-Kouga, Mir-San.
1. First New Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha at all. Nor do I own any this from Evanescence. The only thing I own is the guitar and my original character.  
  
A/N: I'm going to name the 3 new characters so you know who to look for: Velluta(one of th emain characters through out the story), Volpe (shows up only in this chapter), Lupo (shows up only in this chapter.) Any thing Velluta says in Italian I will put the translation at the end of the story.  
  
Better Summary: Velluta is an Italian Exchange student who shows up at Kagome's house a during finals week. She is going to start the next school year with Kagome, but is she? Once Kagome has to go back to Feudal Japan, Velluta follows her! Kagome freaks and trys to send her back, but she can't get back through the well! Now she is stuck there, so what will happen when the group finds out that have a new member?**  
  
Guarzione di Argenta  
Chapter One: New Family Member  
By: Sweet Raptured Light

"Sorry Inuyasha! I'll be back in one week! Finals start tomorrow!" Kagome huffed as she ran from the hanyou to the dry well. She didn't stop running when she got there. She just placed her hand on the lip of the well and brought her legs over in one swift, fluid motion and was gone in an instant.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha said as he propped himself up by griping the well. "That stupid girl. I was so close to kissing her, telling her how I feel," he said aloud to himself.

'_Are you sure about that?' _a mysterious voice called to him.

"_Yes. Hey, who are you?"_

'_I'm you of course. And I don't believe you when you said you wanted to tell her how you felt.'_

"_What! But you're me! How could I not believe myself?"_

'_Do you really love her?'_

"_Yes."_

'_Then prove it. Kill the one who is trying to split you two up.'_

"_Kill...Kill Kikyo?"_

'_Why not? You said it yourself. You love Kagome. And Kikyo wants to see you dead, so do I need to give you any more reasons?'_

"_No."_

'_Then do it. Prove to Kagome that you love her and not her incarnation! KILL KIKYO!'_

"I'll do it!" he shouted, convinced that was the only way to prove to Kagome his love.

"You'll do what, Inuyasha?" a female voice asked. It was empty of emotion as was her face.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha gasped.

'_Now! Kill her now!'_ the voice in his head snapped.

"_I can't,"_ he snapped back.

'_Wimp.'_

"_Shut up!"_ and the voice was gone.

* * *

Back in her own era, Kagome climbed up the rope ladder that hung in the well. As she hoisted her bag over the well, she quickly brought herself over too. She picked up her bag and made a mad dash for her house. She couldn't wait to see her mom, grandpa and Souta. She opened the door to her house and dropped her bag to the floor.

"Mom! Grandpa! Souta! I'm home!" she shouted.

"Kagome! I'm in the kitchen! Come quick, there is someone I want you to meet!" she said as she appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

"What's up mom?" she asked as her mom took her hands and brought her too the kitchen. There Kagome saw a girl about her age standing next to the table she must have been sitting at the moment before.

The girl had short hair about chin length that reminded her of Yura of the demon hair, except it was snow white with jet-black streaks. Her skin was so pale she was almost translucent. Her eyes were a blood red with a thick silver lining, _"Obviously contacts,"_ Kagome thought.

She wore a black t-shirt that was fitted and showed off and hour-glass figure, and on it was a cross between a heart and the Star of David, and underneath it, it said H.I.M. She was wearing tight jeans that belled out a little, barely revealing Chuck Taylor converses. She also had on a spiked pink belt and a chain that led to from her front to her back pockets. On her eyes was black eye shadow and her eyelashes along with her eyebrows were a silvery shade of white.

"Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said, placing out her hand.

"Ciao! Mi chiamo é Velluta Argenta Polpetta," the girl said shaking Kagome's hand furiously.

"Huh?" was all Kagome muttered.

"Kagome, Velluta is an Italian exchange student and we are her host family!" her mom said excitedly.

"I also speak English, French, Japanese, and German!" she said laughing.

"But school is over in a week," Kagome said confused.

"My school just ended four days ago. I'll be starting the school when yours starts again," she explained.

"Oh, I get it now. I just have a few questions that have been nagging at me. Sorry if I seem so forward, but why are your eyes red and silver? Are they contacts?" she asked. They sat down at the table and her mother had left the room.

"Heh. No. I'm an albino. My eyes are naturally red, and my mom's are silver so, that's where the silver part comes from. And I know you didn't ask but I'm gonna tell you anyway, as for my hair, the black is dyed," she laughed as she explained.

"Oh, so then you must burn easily if you're an albino," Kagome said.

"No, I rarely like to go outside, unless I'm sitting in shade, or it's a thunder storm outside," she said.

"I see," Kagome said, "Well I hope you know it is very sunny here during the summer."

"Fine by me. I can't change the weather," Velluta laughed.

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house," she said, bringing Velluta all over the house.

"Last but not least is my room," Kagome said as she walked in, "You can sleep in here tonight."

"But where will you sleep?" Velluta asked as both she and Kagome sat down on the bed.

"I'll sleep in the living room. I have to study anyway," she said.

"Then at least let me help you study for each test, in return for letting me sleep here. It is the least I can do," she insisted.

"Sure. I need all the help I can get," Kagome laughed, just then something caught her eye. "Is that your guitar?"

"Yes, it is my prized possession," she smiled.

"Where did you get it? Sorry if I'm being rude."

"It's okay. I got it as a gift from my friend, Amy Lee. We grew up living next door to each other. She is like my older sister. She became famous and got it for me as a reminder that we are still friends." She smiled, again staring at the guitar.

"Amy Lee? From Evanescence?" Kagome looked astonished.

"Yup," Velluta laughed as she saw Kagome's face.

"Can you play it for me? I always wanted to see someone play it up close. I know, I sound weird," she asked.

"Don't worry; no one is ever really normal. Sure, I'll play something for you," she smiled. She picked up her guitar and pick and started lightly strumming. The sound coming from it was beautiful, and it was loud, even without an amp.

The first few chords were that of the song _Whisper_ by Evanescence.

"Sing with me!" Velluta laughed.

"No, I can't" Kagome said, blushing as she looked down.

"Yes you can! Here, I'll start. Just join in!" she laughed again, still strumming. She vocalized fist; her voice like an angel's harp.

"_Catch me, as I fall. Say you're here and it's all over now. Speaking, to the atmosphere. No one's here and I fall into myself,"_ she had started to sing. She nudged Kagome and she joined in.

"_This truth, drives me, into, madness. I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away. If I will it all away,"_ they sang in perfect harmony.

"_Don't turn away,"_ Kagome sang as she took the lead.

"_Don't give into the pain,"_ Velluta sang as she took back up.

"_Don't try to hide."_

"_Though they're screaming your name."_

"_Don't close your eyes."_

"_God Knows what lies behind them."_

"_Don't turn out the light."_

"_Never sleep, never die,"_ Velluta sang out as she now stood up, strumming ferociously. Kagome stood up with her and grabbed her brush, using it as a microphone.

"_I'm frightened by what I see. But somehow I know, that there's much more to come. Immobilized by my fear," _Kagome sang into the brush, this time by herself, Velluta was too entranced into playing her guitar. _"And soon to be, blinded by tears. I can stop the pain if I will it all away. If I will it all away!"_

"_Don't turn away,"_ this time Kagome nudged Velluta to switch and now she was lead.

"_Don't give into the pain,"_ Kagome sang, as she took back up.

"_Don't try to hide."_

"_Though they're screaming your name."_

"_Don't close your eyes."_

"_God knows what lies behind them."_

"_Don't turn out the light."_

"_Never sleep, never die,"_ Kagome belted out in the loudest hissing whisper ever, holding onto the note like it was her last life source. After she stopped there was a brief guitar solo.

"_Fallen angels at my feet,"_ Velluta sand and smiled as Kagome depicted the song and curled around Velluta's legs.

"_Whispered voices at my ear,"_ Kagome sang as she shot up, and whispered it in Velluta's ear.

"_Death before my eyes, lying next to me I fear,"_ Velluta sang and looked down at the floor again as Kagome was convulsing in a pretend 'death'.

"_She beacons me shall I give in? Upon my end shall I begin. Forsaking all I've fallen, for I rise to meet the end,"_ Kagome sang out as Velluta sang the chant at the end of the song.

"Wow! You're great!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Thank you! You're not so bad yourself!" Velluta laughed.

"After school tomorrow, would you like me to take you around the city," Kagome offered.

"Thank you," Velluta said, putting her guitar down.

"Kagome! Velluta! Dinner is ready!" Kagome's mother called.

"Let's go," Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, I'm starved!" Velluta laughed, as she realized her sudden hunger as her stomach growled softly. She hadn't eaten that whole day.

"The dinner was amazing Mrs. Higurashi!" Velluta exclaimed as she helped Kagome clear the table when dinner was over.

"Oh thank you Velluta, I'm glad you enjoyed it!"

"Hey Kagome, could I take a shower before I help you study?" she asked as they ran up the stairs.

"Sure, I'll show you how to use the shower thing," she said, walking to the bathroom, "You turn this thing and pull up this thing to turn on the shower," Kagome explained, "This thing is to adjust the water, and you push the first thing down to turn it off," she smiled. Velluta just stood in silence.

"I didn't confuse you, did I?" Kagome asked.

"Oh no, not at all! I'll be out as quick as you can sing the first verse and chorus part from _'Its all been done'_ twice," she smiled and Kagome left the bathroom.

It only took 15 minutes for each girl to shower and change into their sleeping attire. Velluta was helping Kagome make popcorn in the kitchen and after they poured it in a bowl they raced to the couch.

"So what are you studying?" Velluta asked as she popped a kernel in her mouth.

"Math. It's always been so hard for me," Kagome sighed, opening her textbook.

"That's okay, I was in Math Honors. Once I'm done helping you, you'll ace the final!" she laughed.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Kagome yelled quietly and hugged Velluta.

"Oh no problem!" she laughed and they started to study. They studied into the late of the night.

* * *

In the morning, Kagome's mother came downstairs to make breakfast. When she hadn't seen either girl in Kagome's room, she checked the den. Surely enough they were there. Kagome was sleeping in a loose fetal position and took up half of the couch. She then saw Velluta. She was squeezed up into a ball and barley took up even half of the second half of the couch. She continued on her way to the kitchen Kagome started to stir. She stretched her legs and kicked Velluta lightly. The other girl didn't even move. She still slept soundly and Kagome sat up, staring at the ball that was her friend.

Souta came down the stairs and went to the den, looking for Kagome. She was cramming some more study time as Velluta still slept. He and Kagome gasped and their mother ran to the den when they heard a thump. Velluta had fallen off the couch and was still in her ball form, now on her back. She stirred for a moment then rolled back on her side.

"She's a deep sleeper," Souta commented, and walked to the kitchen, forgetting why he came downstairs.

"Kagome, would mind waking her up? Breakfast will be ready soon," her mom smiled and followed Souta into the kitchen.

"Hey Velluta, wake up, breakfast is almost ready," she said, shaking her friend awake.

Velluta started to come out of her ball shape and stretched. Kagome mentally laughed as her friend reminded her of her cat Buyo.

"How did I end up on the floor?" she asked, looking around, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You fell," Kagome told her.

"Did I really?" she yawned.

"Didn't you feel it?"

"Nope."

"Well, breakfast is ready if you want some," Kagome standing up. She placed out her hand and Velluta took it. She helped her up and they walked to the kitchen.

Breakfast went by fast as the girls chatted about what they would do that day. Kagome finished her breakfast and ran upstairs to get ready for school. When she was ready she came back down and grabbed her stuff.

"Come on Souta!" she shouted walking to the door. He came bounding down the stairs and grabbed his own stuff, heading out the door after his sister.

"Bye guys!" they shouted and left.

Velluta talked with Kagome's mother as she helped clean the dishes, then ran up the stairs to Kagome's room. She was gathering some clothes to take a shower and get changed when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and the number of the caller was her friend.

"Pronto," she laughed.

"Ciao Velluta, it's me, Volpe," her friend said.

"I know. So what's up?" she asked. She couldn't see it but her friend started to squirm and started wringing her hands, holding the phone between her shoulder and chin.

"Well. I'm not sure how to put this. So I will just say it bluntly. I apologize right now but Lupo cheated on you."

Velluta dropped the phone and it landed with a thud. Shock took over her face and her friend hand an idea of what happened. She waited until Velluta picked up the phone and by the sound of her voice, she could tell she was upset.

"Tell me everything," she sniffled.

Her friend began to explain what happened from when Velluta had left Italy to when she had called her. As she listened Velluta grew angrier.

'_How could he do that?' _Her anger mixed with sadness began to glow a red and blue light around her. Then she snapped back to reality when her friend called her name.

"Thanks for calling Volpe, I will keep in touch, but I need to go now. You understand, right?"

"Of course. Feel better."

"I'll try," she said and hung up.

She sat down on Kagome's bed and grabbed her two stuffed animals she brought with her. One looked like a cross between a lion and a tiger without stripes. Its mane looked like fire and it had a white stomach, the rest of the fur was fire-orange. Its paws were huge and it looked like the doll from her favorite video game. It looked like a Moomba doll that Lulu had in the game Final Fantasy X, which was why she bought it. Her other doll looked like a two headed dragon. Its necks were long and its body looked like that of a lion, but the heads looked like dragons. The heads were an array of red and silver colors; the body was a tan-ish color. She pulled them close and started to cry, soft sobs.

She was so angry with him and herself for crying. She never liked being rejected; that's why she went with an arrogant jerk like him. She never really saw that side of him until now. He hid it well. Either that or she was too blindly in love to see it, or at least she thought it was love.

Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen when she heard a thud from upstairs. As she walked down the hall to Kagome's room she could hear quiet sobs from behind the closed door. She quietly opened it and saw Velluta curled up on the bed, facing the wall.

"Velluta sweetie? What's the matter?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's just... just," she tried to explain but violent sobs over took her.

"It's okay. Tell me when you're ready," she said, rubbing her back to try and calm her down.

Velluta sat up slowly and reached to the bedside table. She grabbed her cell phone, and messed with the buttons.

"Just listen," she said, handing Mrs. Higurashi the phone.

She brought the cell phone up to her ear as Velluta laid back down in a ball; trying to curl in on herself, and disappear; but to no avail. Mrs. Higurashi listened in upset as she stole glances from staring at the floor to the young girl; she had silent tears falling down her cheeks as her breathing eased out as she started to calm.

When the phone recording had ended, she put down the cell phone and looked at Velluta. She reached her heart out to the girl as she tried to think of ways to make her happy again.

"Oh Velluta, I'm so sorry. You must feel awful. How about we go get some ice cream, then when Kagome gets home, we'll have a girls' night out," she said, rubbing her arm affectionately, like a mother would to her _own_ daughter.

"Oh thank you Mrs. Higurashi! You're the best host mother I ever had!" she exclaimed as she entrapped the older woman in a tight hug, some tears still making their way down her cheeks.

"Oh, then just call me mom, dear," she said, as the girl's words brought a wave of warmth to her heart, and returned the embrace.

"Sure... mom," Velluta smiled. It was the first time she actually had smiled since she got the phone call. It felt like to her, a little weight had been lifted.

Many times before Velluta had been an exchange student and not one of her host mothers would let call them mom, but only by their first names.

"Are you feeling a little better?" Mrs. Higurashi asked when the embrace was broken.

"Yeah, I'm just going to take a shower," Velluta said and stood up; collecting the clothes she already took out.

"Okay, while you're doing that, I'll make some lunch," Mrs. Higurashi said as she stood up too and both left the room.

Velluta walked down the stairs after she had gotten dressed and sat at the table with Kagome's mother and grandfather. She looked around her as if looking for someone when she asked, "Where are Kagome and Souta?"

"At school, where else?" Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"Don't they come home for lunch?"

"No, they have lunch at school. They don't have time to come home," Grandfather Higurashi answered this time.

"Oh. In Italy, the adults and children get an hour off from work and school to go home for lunch, so I just thought people did the same here," she said, shrugging.

"No, but it would be nice," Mother Higurashi said, as they began eating their lunch.

When Kagome got home later that day, her mother had told her what happened as Velluta waited up in Kagome's room. After her mother explained to her what they would do that evening, she ran up to see Velluta. As she ascended the stairs, she heard the light strumming of a guitar and as she neared her room it got louder. She lightly knocked on the door and heard it stop. She opened the door and stepped inside the room and sat on the bed.

"My mom told me what happened," she said looking down. She sort of knew how she felt since Inuyasha had been chasing Kikyo lately, "I'm sor-" she began but was cut off when Velluta waved her hand.

"Don't be sorry. He was an arrogant asshole. I could have done better," she smiled though her heart wrenched at her loss.

"Well, maybe you'll find someone here," Kagome suggested, smiling at her friend.

"Maybe," she smiled back.

That night after dinner, Kagome, Velluta, and Mrs. Higurashi went out for ice cream and went to see a movie. They had so much fun; they decided to do that all week. But the week went by so fast, and before they knew it finals were over and Kagome had to go back to the Feudal Era that night; but she still hadn't told Velluta that last detail.

Kagome waited till Velluta fell asleep, then started getting things together to put in her yellow backpack. She got out many different changes of clothes, shampoo, conditioner, body lotion, soap, and also some gifts for her friends. This time she actually had room in her bag since she didn't have to bring her schoolbooks.

She brought her bag in the kitchen to get lots of Ramen for Inuyasha and some chocolate for Shippou. Once her bag was as full as she could get it, she went to the den to look for her mother.

Velluta had pretended to sleep as she waited for Kagome to leave the room. Once she did, she shot right up out of bed and got her stuff together. She put her guitar in its case and put on what looked like metal knuckle gloves, and grabbed her two stuffed animals. That was all she needed really.

She waited at the top of the steps, waiting to hear Kagome leave. She heard her walk around the kitchen then walk to the den. She heard muffled voices and figured it was Kagome and her host mother. She listened carefully as she tried to make out what they were saying. She knew it was wrong to snoop but she had a feeling this was about her.

"Mom? I'm leaving now."

"Did you tell Velluta about where you're going?"

"No, could you please? I just don't know how to tell her so she'll believe me."

"Sure. Goodbye Kagome," her mother said, and hugged her tightly.

"Bye Mom. I love you," Kagome said, returning the hug.

"I love you too dear. Be careful," she said as she watched Kagome pick up her bad and walk towards the door. She opened it and closed it quietly as she left.

Mrs. Higurashi went back to the couch to watch TV, and that's when Velluta made her move. With her guitar on her back and her stuffed animals under one arm, she tiptoed down the stairs and as quietly as she could, out the door.

She saw Kagome enter the well house and quickly made her way to it. She saw flashes of blue light and when she looked inside, Kagome was nowhere. She looked into the well and saw the last few lights fade.

"This must be where she went," she said aloud, "So this is where my fate will take me. So be it!" she said as she took a deep breath and jumped in. The blue light enveloped her and she traveled 500 years into the past.

* * *

Hello people!! I hope you liked the first chapter. A little slow at first, I know, but it gets better, believe me!!  
Now Velluta's Translations: **bold**-Italian _italics_-translation  
**"Ciao! Mi chiamo é Velluta Argenta Polpetta,"  
**_"Hi, My name is Velluta Argenta Polpetta"_  
  
Fun Facts:  
People in Italy say 'Pronto' instead of 'hello' when they pick up the phone.  
Velluta's name is three different Italian words, so it translates to 'Velvet Silver Meatball'  
(I did it on purpose...so you know)  
  
Notes:  
The metal-knuckle gloves she wears, if anyone has seen the character Zell from Final Fantasy 8, then, that is what they look like. If you haven't seen it, it's pretty self explanitory, but I'll explain it anyway...  
They are gloves that have Metal covering the knuckles and your fingers so when you punch someone, it hurts more than it would...Sort of like 'Brass Knuckles' in glove form...  
  
Thank you for putting up with my ramblings...So with out further ado(sp?)--Please Review!!  
If I can get at least 5 reviews (good or bad) then I'll update sooner, if not, then I'll just update either every week, or every two weeks..Thanks!!  
  
Until next time---Bye!!


	2. Now a New Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha at all. Nor do I own any thing from Evanescence or Seal(the group who sings the song Kiss from a Rose). I also don't own the Moombas from the Final Fantasy Games. The only thing I own is the guitar and my original character, and the drawings of her dolls. **  
  
**And if you want the summary, Look in chapter one.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my friend Danielle, since she was the first reviewer! Yay!**  
  
Guarzione di Argenta  
Chapter Two: Now a New Life  
By: Sweet Raptured Light

When the blue light appeared again, Kagome looked into the well. There she saw Velluta appear. Her face had shock written all over it. Once the light faded away Velluta looked up and waved to Kagome.

"What are doing here?" Kagome shrieked.

"It is as my parents say, my fate," Velluta explained calmly.

"Well, come up here and jump back in! You're not supposed to be here!" Kagome said worriedly. Velluta climbed up the vines and placed down what she was carrying.

"Watch," she said, and leaped back in. The blue light didn't appear and she landed like a cat at the bottom of the well. "I can't go back," she said calmly, and climbed back up, picking up her thing once again.

"What? Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Like I said before, 'it is as my parents say, my fate'," she shrugged.

"Well, wait here so I can tell my mom where you are," Kagome said as she dropped her bag, and jumped in the well, and was gone in a flash of blue.

Just as quickly as she sat down on the lip of the well, a wild boar youkai came charging out of the forest. A wild hint of lust and hunger flashed in its crimson orbs.

"Perfect," it snorted and charged.

Velluta jumped up and charged at the boar. She jumped up again and went to land a punch when a blade came out of the metal of the knuckles, landing between his eyes. She tore the bloody blade out of his head and then stabbed his heart. She walked away as it fell down dead, and turned to dust. It blew away in the wind and something pink shimmered on the ground, so Velluta went to pick it up, just as Kagome climbed out of the well.

"Hey Kagome, what's this?" she asked as she handed her the jewel shard, and sliding the blade back into the glove.

"This is a jewel shard! How did you get this?"

"I killed a giant, boar...thing," she said.

"You killed a youkai? How?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"With this," Velluta said, stretching out her arm to the side, she made the blade shoot out again.

"What... is it?" Kagome asked.

"I fused metal knuckle gloves, with Katals," she said, retracting the blade, "And a youkai is a what?"

"A demon! You killed a boar demon. And if it had a jewel shard it could easily killed you!" she said, "Lets go to the village before any others attack," Kagome suggested, picking up her things and walked along the well worn path to Kaede's hut, and Velluta followed suit.

"It's about time you got here Kagome! And who is that?" Inuyasha demanded.

"This... is Velluta. She jumped in the well after me and-" Kagome started.

"Well send her back!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"As I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted was... she can't go back. The well won't let her," Kagome explained.

"What? I don't need another weak ningen around to slow us down from our hunt for the shards!" Inuyasha complained.

"If she is weak, then how could she get this?" Kagome asked, showing the jewel shard.

"A sacred jewel shard!" Shippou exclaimed.

"That's right. She defeated a youkai with the shard embedded in it. BY HERSELF!" she exclaimed, mostly yelling at Inuyasha.

"Well, I must say, welcome to our group," Miroku said, taking this opportunity to grope her.

"Watch it monk! You stay with your ways and you will lose what means the most to you; your future wife!" Velluta growled as she slapped the owner of the offending hand. She then shot a knowing stare at Sango and walked to stand on the other side of Kagome.

"And what weapon did you use? You couldn't have killed it with your bare hands," Inuyasha questioned, walking over to her.

She put her fist against his forehead and Kagome instantly paled. In a flash her katal was out and the tip was where her fist was a second ago. A drop of blood landed on his nose as she pierced his skin, but it was no worse than a pinprick.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," she laughed as she pulled her hand away and sheathed her katal, and Inuyasha answered with his usual "Feh".

"Velluta...was it?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, it was, and it still is," she laughed.

"What did you mean I'll lose my future wife?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she shrugged.

"What? Then why did you say it?" Sango asked.

"Well, you see, my parents can see anyone's fate, save for their own, but when it comes to me, they are always wrong. They said I was going to die in a car crash... last week. Anyway, I picked up some of this gift, but I have yet to perfect it, so I just randomly give warnings to people of their fate, but I never know the fate myself," she explained.

"But you said that your parents said, here was where your fate was. What if they were wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Well, if I got you another jewel shard, this might just be my fate," Velluta smiled.

"So, you can randomly see a person's fate, but you don't know the fate. And if they heed the warning, their fate will be as it should be?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. My parents say that I am a Fate-Bringer," she said.

"Listen, this is very interesting, but we have to get going in the morning, so everyone go to sleep," Inuyasha grumbled irritably, jumping into a tree he picked out earlier.

"Fine, Velluta, if you don't mind, before you go to sleep, I need to explain some things to you," Kagome said as they unrolled their sleeping bags.

"Oh no, sure go ahead. It'll be interesting!" she said as she sat down across from Kagome.

So all through the night Kagome told Velluta about how Mistress Centipede dragged her into the well, and how she met Inuyasha and everyone. She told about Naraku and his incarnations, and how the Shikon no Tama was taken from her body and she broke it. She told her the meanings of the words youkai and hanyou, and many others she would hear, but probably didn't learn. She also told her the story of Midoriko and how the Shikon came into existence and of Kikyo; how she died protecting it because Naraku made it seem like Inuyasha and Kikyo betrayed each other.

"Wow Kagome. You and the others have been through a lot," Velluta said just as the sun was rising.

"Yeah, almost three and a half years now. We're so close to finishing it," Kagome said, "And once it is complete, as the true guardian, I will make a wish on it and finally rid it from this world."

"Kagome, you are so brave! I am honored to be joining in your quest for the Shikon no Tama," she proclaimed proudly, as the sun was now fully raised.

"Hay, lets make breakfast, since everyone will be waking up soon anyway," Kagome smiled as she rummaged through her bag.

"Sure. What should I do?" she asked.

"Could you get water while I get some fire wood? The stream should be straight that way," Kagome directed as she handed Velluta a pot.

As Velluta walked to the stream, she started to hum and sing a song to herself.

_"There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea. You became...the light on the dark side of me,"_ she sand as she knelt on the shore, unaware of someone watching her. 

"_And love remained... a drug lasting high enough to fear. But did you know... that when it snows. My eyes become large, and the light that you shine can't be seen. Baby! I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave,"_ she filled up the pot with the cool stream water and stood but didn't turn around.

"_Ooh! The more I get of you, strange how it feels, yeah. And now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grave. There is so much a man can tell you...so much he can say. You remain... my power, my pleasure, my pain, baby!"_ She sang as she started to walk away from the stream, she was being watched; a set of eyes on her very move, and a set of ears listening to her velvet-like voice.

"_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny. Won't you tell me is that healthy baby? But did you know... that when it snows. My eyes become large and the light that you shine can't be seen," _she walked into the campsite and no one had woken yet, and no sign of Kagome.

"_Baby! I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave. Ooh, the more I get of you, strange how it feels, yeah. Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on a grave,"_ she finished softly as Kagome came out of the woods.

"What song was that? It sounded so familiar," she asked.

"_Kiss From A Rose_ by Seal," Velluta answered as they set up the fire and started to heat the water. Soon Miroku and Sango woke up and Inuyasha joined them from his tree. As they ate, they got to know Velluta.

"After we clean up, would you like to come with Kagome and I to the hot springs?" Sango asked Velluta as they started to finish up breakfast.

"Wait, did you bring spare clothes? 'Cause all you brought was your guitar and dolls," Kagome questioned.

"Oh, don't worry 'bout that, I've got it taken care of," she laughed.

"You sure? You could wear some of my clothes," Kagome insisted.

"Yeah, don't worry about it!" Velluta laughed.

"Well, lets go now. Inuyasha, Shippou, I'm sure you two will keep an eye on Miroku," Sango said, as Kagome gathered her bathing supplies and some towels. When they arrived at the springs, they striped down and lowered themselves into the water.

"Kagome, Velluta, what is a gui...tar?" Sango asked, trying to remember how they pronounced the word.

"It is a wooden instrument with strings on it. And you pluck or strum the strings and them down in different spots, to make different notes," Kagome explained, but Sango still seemed a little confused.

"Kagome, why don't we sing a song for Sango so we could _show_ her a guitar," Velluta suggested.

"Okay! That was fun last time!" Kagome said as they all started to wash their hair. Each dunked under one at a time, and finished washing, then got out and dried off.

"I'll catch up with you, I'm just gonna wash my clothes quickly," Velluta said as the other girls were already dressed and she still had on her undergarments.

"Okay, but hurry, we don't want you at risk of danger," Kagome said as they walked back to the campsite, and not even five minutes later, Velluta emerged dressed in jeans with sharpie marker designs on them and a shirt that said KISS Army.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, it's a secret," Velluta laughed a little.

"So Kagome, where should we start looking for the shards? Do you sense any nearby?" Inuyasha asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well, there are only a few left. The ones from Kouga and Kohaku, and some other demons. And-" Kagome said, as she concentrated to feel where the shard was, "I sense one, from that direction," she said, pointing to the Northwest.

"Well then, lets get started," Inuyasha said as he started to walk along the well-worn path out of the village.

* * *

They had been walking for a while and the sun was going to set in about an hour or so as they stopped in a large clearing.

"Kagome! Are you sure the shard is here? We haven't seen it yet," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yes, an-" Kagome was cut off when the edge of the clearing ahead of them caught her eye, "There!" she shouted as she pointed to the hidden youkai.

"Where?" Velluta asked when she didn't see it.

"There! Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as she threw her large boomerang.

The youkai gracefully dodged it and she braced herself for the impact of its return. With the youkai out in the open, everyone could see it resembled a snake.

It had a long, wide body, like an anaconda. Its body was sky blue, and its eyes were a piercing ice color. Its upper body resembled that of a human, though with three arms on each side. Its neck was long as was its head. The nostrils were flaring on the front tip of its head, and the eyes on both sides of the head, and immediately behind them were two holes for its ears. It opened its mouth, which held no teeth, save for four large fangs, two on top, two on bottom. The top two were dripping with green poison venom. Its voice was raspy and laced with malice as it spoke.

"Give me your shards and maybe I'll consider killing you quickly instead of a slow, painful death," it hissed as it lunged at them.

Inuyasha quickly unsheathed his Tetsuiga and slashed at the youkai, but it dodged the attack but lost two of its left arms.

"You're going to pay for that!" It spat as Inuyasha before it lunged at him.

Velluta quickly unsheathed her Katals and landed a few good punches in its torso. Miroku chopped off a few large parts of its tail as Inuyasha chopped off two more of its arms.

"Inuyasha! Watch out!" Kagome shouted as she strung up her sacred arrow. He jumped away just as she let it fly.

The beast was devoured in a pink light. After the light faded the ashes of the youkai blew away with a light passing wind. There on the ground lay a jewel shard and Kagome went to pick it up, purifying it right away.

"That was fun," Velluta said.

"If you think that's fun, then this'll be a joy-ride," Inuyasha growled, as he sniffed the air.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshoumaru..." he growled as he saw his half-brother land across the clearing.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru stated coldly.

"What the fuck do you want Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted, as he gripped his already drawn sword in front of him.

"I have come for the Tetsuiga, and this time, I will take it, and kill you along the way!" he stated, unsheathing Toukijin.

"Who is he?" Velluta asked Sango.

"Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshoumaru," she said, getting her weapon ready.

"You are all so foolish. Falling for the trap to get you here," Sesshoumaru taunted them, mainly Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about you asshole!" Inuyasha yelled.

"The jewel shard; I used it to lure you here. Ah, it seems you have another wench with you, but this one looks nothing like that dead miko bitch you are in love with," he sneered.

"Shut up, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted as he lunged straight for Sesshoumaru, who easily dodged it.

They fought for a long while, dodging each other's attacks and shouting obscenities and insults at each other. Inuyasha got in one or two lucky hits before the taiyoukai knocked the Tetsuiga out of his hands. Upon seeing this Kagome readied an arrow, but Velluta jumped in front of her with her guitar.

"Now you will die!" Sesshoumaru shouted as he raised Toukijin.

"Hey you! Uh... Sesshoumaru! Prepare to die!" Velluta yelled.

"You think you can defeat this Sesshoumaru, wench? I am the taiyoukai of the Western Lands, and you're nothing but a lowly ningen. Weak and worthless," he smirked. He would truly enjoy killing her.

"That's what you think," she whispered and he heard her. She started humming and chanting something in a low whisper and it gradually got louder. As she shouted the chant, she strummed her guitar and pointed it at Sesshoumaru. As she finished the last word in the chant there was an array of lights shooting out of the tip of the neck of the guitar. Red, blue, green, white, and black lights shot straight for the taiyoukai.

The lights were piercing his skin all over the place and he was starting to bleed profusely.

"How could this have happened?" he yelled in his mind. Tensaiga pulsed as it protected his master. It engulfed the Lord in a black light and transported him somewhere else.

**With Sesshoumaru:**

'_She was neither youkai nor miko, but she could do magic. I don't know why, but I must find out more,'_ he thought to himself as he laid down to heal, "But why do I even care?" he asked out loud, but growled when no answer came.  
  
**With Inuyasha and the Gang:**

"Velluta, what did you do?" A shocked Kagome asked her.

"I think I should confess now," she said as she took the guitar strap from around her neck, and placed the instrument back in its case.

"Confess?" Sango asked, confusedly.

"Yes. You see, back in Italy, my parents and I are wiccans. We do magick, magic with a 'k'. That is how they see fates, and why I am a Fate-Bringer. I can do all sorts of things, look, I'll demonstrate," she said as she grabbed her two dolls.

"Crescere, crescere, crescere," she mumbled over and over again, as she stepped away from the dolls, and wiggled her fingers. A yellow light came out of each finger, five to the dragon, and five to the feline thing.

They both grew and became alive, the dragon as tall as the dragon youkai that Sesshoumaru sometimes had with him, and the feline grew to stand a little taller than Kagome's younger brother Souta, and his hair turned to real flames as did the tip of his tail and the tips of the dragons' two tails.

"How did you do that?" Shippou asked and he seemed a little frightened at the sight of the large two-headed dragon. In their new larger forms, their details enhanced.

The dragons two heads grew ears that resembled ducks feet; only they were gray and gold. Their eyes looked like an Egyptian's eyes in a painting, only they were piercing bright green and outlined with black, and lines extending from the corner of their eyes. Their teeth were silver and they had red forked tongues like a snake's.

Their necks and heads were still red with silver swirls on them, but the scales on their necks were now outlined in black. They now had gold collars, which had a pendant on each of them. The right head had a gold pentacle and the left head had a dark violet crescent moon.

Their bodies were still a tan color and the front paws still looked like a lions paw, but the back paws changed to large three-toed paws, like a guinea pigs' back paw. The claws were silver and had a silver design going up the long foot and ending at their ankles. Their tail was long and split into two a quarter of the way up and at the end of each was a flame.

The cat doll now looked exactly like a Moomba from her favorite game. Its hair was one be flame and its ears each had a flame behind them. Its eyes were red, but instead of being surrounded by white, the red was surround by silver, and its teethe were silver as well. Its paws were bigger than Kirara's when she was in her large cat form and its whole body was fire-orange, save for the large white oval along its upper and lower body. Its tail was long, like the dragons, and it too had a flame at the end.

"This is my Moomba, Imhotep, and my two-headed dragon, Anuksunamun," Velluta said as she walked over to them.

"Why do those names sound familiar?" Kagome asked.

"I named them after my two favorite characters from the movies The Mummy and The Mummy Returns," she laughed.

"Oy, how did you do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Like I said before if you were paying attention, I'm a wiccans," she answered plainly.

"A what?" Sango asked.

"A witch," she smiled.

"So that's how you changed your clothes without any with you," Kagome said.

"Yeah," Velluta smiled wider.

"So what was that weapon you used?" Inuyasha asked.

"My guitar. I channeled my magick through it," she said, then something clicked in her and she remembered something from earlier, "Hey Kags, lets sing for them, we still have to show Sango what a guitar is," she laughed as she ran to get it before Kagome could answer.

"What song?" she asked as Velluta came back.

"Uh... how about _Imaginary_ by Evanescence?" she asked, quickly tuning her guitar.

"Sure," Kagome smiled.

"Okay, but first..." Velluta turned to Sango, "This... is a guitar," she told her, holding it out to show her.

"So we are going to play the song for you like we promised," Kagome said

"We don't have time," Inuyasha protested.

"We have plenty of time, besides I would like to hear Kagome-sama and Velluta-chan sing," Miroku said.

"Thank you Miroku-chan," Velluta said.

"We are going to play a song from my era; it is called _Imaginary_ by a group who sings it called Evanescence," Kagome told her friends.

Velluta began to strum the first few bars, her guitar sounding loud and angelic and exceptionally soothing to the hanyou's sensitive ears, and it soothed everyone's ears as Kagome and Velluta started to vocalize in perfect harmony.

"_I linger in the doorway. Of alarm clocks screaming, monsters calling my name; let me stay. Where the wind will whisper to me. Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story,"_ Kagome sand as Velluta joined her for the chorus.

"_In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby. I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me,"_ they sang out.

"_Don't say I'm out of touch. With this rampant chaos- your reality. I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge. The nightmare, I built my own world to escape,"_ Velluta sang by herself.

"_In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby. I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me,"_ they both sang, captivating their friends with their voices, as Velluta had a short guitar solo.

"_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming; cannot cease for the fear of silent nights,"_ Kagome sang.

"_Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming. The Goddess of Imaginary Light,"_ Velluta sang, as she played a longer guitar solo.

"_In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby. I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me,"_ they both sang loudly, with all of their heart, and Velluta continued to play her guitar as their song ended.

"That was amazing momma! You and Velluta-chan have such beautiful voices!" Shippou shouted as he jumped in Kagome's arms and she hugged him tight.

As Velluta put her guitar away, she noticed Kirara had transformed and was over by Imhotep, and both were purring loudly.

"They've taken a liking to each other," Velluta said to Sango.

"Yes. Ironic how both of them are fire cats," she said back.

"That's not ironic, that's just coincidental. He is actually a Moomba, but he does always act like a cat. But in time, if they get any friendlier, we might be expecting kittens; if you want them to mate," she smiled to Sango.

"That would be fun. Hopefully after Naraku is defeated," Sango smiled back.

"Inuyasha, why don't we make camp here tonight?" Miroku asked. He responded with his usual 'Feh,' and nodded.

Kagome got her bag and proceeded to unpack the sleeping bags and the cookware for dinner.

"I'll go get the water," Velluta volunteered and she grabbed the pot and walked from the camp.

After a dinner of Ramen, Kagome, Sango and Miroku set up the sleeping bags as Velluta snuggled close to her dragon and Moomba. Shippou snuggled close to Kagome, as she laid down, Sango and Miroku slept a little closer than usually; only about a foot apart, and Inuyasha watched over them from a tree branch he jumped onto and settled in.

* * *

Hi everyone! I finally got this chapter up! I hope you like it.  
Velluta's Translations: **bold-italian** _italics-translation_.  
**Crescere**  
_To grow_  
It means to grow, but she's saying it without the to so it's just grow.

Notes:  
The Katals she uses, if you have ever seen the character Kiros from Final Fantasy VIII that's his weapon. And I just made it so they can shoot in and out of her knuckle gloves, similar like how a cat's claws work. Yeah, I'm not sure how the long blade fits (It's as long as the Sais Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles has, but wider...) but it fits in her glove, and that's all you need to know.  
With her clothes, since she is a wiccan, she just magically cleans them and changes them. Yes, she can do all kinds of magic like black magic, white magic, and the magic that they do in Harry Potter, only without those silly incantations, but sometimes she will say a silly incantation of her own. Hehe.  
Kagome forgot to tell her about Sesshoumaru (this is going to help with the flow of the plot, because if she did tell her, there would be no more story after this...) And there are some hidden hints in here, like the collars, and they help the flow of the story.

That's about it for my ramblings. I apologize for any spelling or grammer errors in this chapter of the previous chapter. I also apologize for any words I repeated or a word I wrote but meant to write a different word.  
  
Well, hope I didn't take up too much of your time. If I get five reviews or more, I'll update sooner, but if not, I'll just update as soon as I get the chapter done.  
Until next time---Bye!!


	3. Comforting Friends, Turn Mates

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Inuyasha nor the beginning of the song _You took the words right outta my mouth_ by Meatloaf, nor the song _Remember (walking in the sand)_ by Aerosmith, nor _Everbody's Fool_ by Evanescence.**

**Warning: Since this story can only be rated R, then I have to cut out the lemon in this chapter. There is another site where I can post this story, lemon and all. so there will be a big break from where it begins and ends.**  
  
Guarzione di Argenta  
Chapter Three: Comforting Friends, Turn Mates.  
By: Sweet Raptured Light

Velluta had been with the group for about three weeks, their search for the shards was moving well; they had around 15 shards left, including Kouga's, Kohaku's and the ones from other demons. Miroku heeded the warning for his fate, and 'resisted temptation' as he put it.

As the group ate Ramen for dinner, Kagome noticed Inuyasha acting weirder than normal.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to him.

Inuyasha looked at her and took in her form. She was truly beautiful in his eyes. Since school was over for her, she didn't wear her uniform, just regular clothes. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with two strands down that framed her face wonderfully. She was wearing a white wife-beater and denim jeans.

"Nothing," he grunted and turned away.

"Oh, okay," Kagome said as she stood to leave him.

"Kagome, wait," he said softly, and she turned around, a little surprised by his soft tone of voice. Inuyasha looked right into her eyes and took her hands in his, "I have something to tell you."

'_It's now or never,'_ the inner voice told him.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

He took a deep breath and a familiar scent came to his nose. The scent of death, dirt and bones. _'Perfect, I'll tell Kagome I love her, then kill Kikyo and that will prove it to her,'_ he thought to himself.

"Kagome...I...I love you!" he proclaimed.

Kagome was taken aback. This was the day she was waiting for, but why wasn't she happy about it.

"Inuyasha I-" but she was cut off as he kissed her. His kiss was rough and Kagome wasn't really expecting her first kiss to be like that. When he pulled away, he smiled at her and all she could do was smile back.

"Wait here, then follow in ten minutes," he told her, then raced off to fin Kikyo.

He found her standing in a clearing, and she was surrounded by her soul-stealers, waiting for something. Was she possibly waiting for him? No, not unless she WANTED to die, but the only thing she wanted dead were him and Kagome.

"Inuyasha. Just like a good puppy, always coming back to your master, and I didn't even have to send my soul-stealers after you," she sneered at him.

"That's what you think. I'm going to kill you, proving to Kagome that I love her and not you," he growled as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Hah! You're not so blind after all. At least you know she is alive and could give you more than a corpse could, but you're still as stupid as ever," she laughed.

"Grrr. What are you talking about?" he yelled at her.

"You only love her because she looks like me! She's my reincarnation! She's just a copy!" she spat at him.

"No! Never!" he shouted.

'_Are you sure?'_ his inner voice asked.

"_What?'_ he asked it, but it disappeared before he got an answer.

"Kikyo, I'm gonna kill you now, to prove to Kagome I love her!" he yelled, and he would have attacked her had he been able to move.

"You only wish," she said to him as she walked closer to him. She had her soul-stealers take his Tetsusaiga from his hands as she moved closer and ran her fingers along his scalp, weaving through his hair.

"You are mine Inuyasha! And when my little copy gets here, she will see that too," she laughed evilly at him.

"Get away from me! Grrr. Why can't I move?" he shouted as he tried to push her away. She leaned in to kiss him and to his surprise he didn't fight her. Her lips were cold but he didn't mind.

"Inuyasha. You love me and only me. So where does that leave my little copy?" she asked him as she ran her finger down his chin.

"She's nothing but a shard detector. I love you Kikyo," he said as his mouth mauled her.

* * *

Kagome had waited about five minutes, and was starting to follow when Velluta walked up to her with her guitar.

"Hey Kagome," she said, which made Kagome jump.

"Ahh! Don't do that!"

"Sorry. But I have to tell you something," she laughed.

"Can it wait, I have to go follow Inuyasha," Kagome asked, as she turned to walk into the woods.

"Kagome! You are not a dog-person, but a wolf-person. Release the wolf within and ye shall truly be free!" Velluta said as she grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her back.

"What?" a very confused Kagome asked her.

"Um, would you hate me if I said I don't know?" Velluta laughed.

"One of those fate things then," Kagome asked and shrugged along with Velluta, "Okay, well I have to go, I'll be right back." Kagome walked into the woods, following Inuyasha's direction, and unbeknownst to her, she was being followed.

Kagome got to the edge of the clearing and was horrified as she saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, you love me and only me. So where does that leave my little copy?" she heard Kikyo ask which made her and her follower's anger rise.

"She's nothing but a shard detector. I love you Kikyo," they heard him say as he started to kiss her in a heat of passion. Kagome could feel her heartbreak within her chest as the tears started to sting her eyes.

"Oh Kagome. I'm sorry. I-" Velluta started to say but was cut off when Kagome faced her with a tear stained face.

* * *

As Kagome and Velluta disappeared into the forest, Miroku took this as his chance to make his move on Sango, but before he could, a gust of wind blew through the camp. There was a swirling tornado coming towards them and when it cleared, out stepped Kouga.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked as he scanned the camp, with no sign of her.

"She went into the woods with Velluta, they should be back soon," Shippou said to the wolf demon.

"Velluta? Who is that?" Kouga asked the kit.

"Our friend," he answered, it was strange, usually the kit was always afraid of him, but now he was willing to have a conversation with Kouga, and this didn't go unnoticed.

"When will they be back?" Kouga asked.

"They just left, so not too soon," Miroku said.

"Then I will wait," Kouga said as he sat down next to Miroku. As he sat down, he took a deep breath, which made him stand right up again.

'_That scent. Kagome's beautiful scent of Sakura blossoms. It's marred with tears, sadness, anger, fear, and...love. I have to find her to figure out what's wrong!'_ he thought as he sped off in her direction.

"What's his problem?" Sango asked.

"Maybe he smelled Kagome's scent?" Miroku suggested as he watched the dust trail settle.

* * *

"Inuyasha you fool!!" Velluta shouted as she jumped and kicked him away from Kikyo, effectively knocking him unconscious and smacking into a tree.

"Who are you and what five you the right to intrude," Kikyo said as she drew her arrow out.

"I'm Kagome's best friend, and you are nothing but a whore!"

"Why! How DARE you!" Kikyo shouted as she pulled her arrow back even further.

"You shouldn't play with sharp objects, you might hurt yourself," Velluta said sarcastically as blue light came out of her fingers and took away her bow and arrows.

"I can still kill you!" Kikyo shouted as she sent her soul-stealers after Velluta but they wouldn't move, they were entrapped in a blue light.

"Andare L'Inferno!" Velluta shouted at her as she held her guitar straight up and ran her fingers along the strings and a red light shot out of the top and stabbed Kikyo's heart, as the guitar started singing and playing by itself.

_Perfect by nature. Icons of self-indulgence. Just what we all need. More lies about a world that... _

Kikyo was shocked at what the girl did. She was being engulfed by the red light and she was sinking into the ground. When halfway up her calves were underground, flames were licking at her feet.

_...Never was and never will be. Have you no shame, don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled. _

"What have you done to me?" Kikyo cried out as she sunk deeper to her waist.

"You're going where you belong!"

_Look here she comes now. Bow down and stare in wonder. Oh, how we love you. No flaws when you're pretending. But now I know she..._

"I belong here! My reincarnation should be dead so I can have my soul back!"

"From what KAGOME tells me, you're supposed to be dead, and so you belong in hell!" Velluta shouted at her.

_...Never was and never will be. You don't know how you've betrayed me, and somehow you've got everybody fooled. _

By now Kikyo had sunk down to halfway past her stomach and Inuyasha finally woke up.

"Kik...Kikyo? Kikyo! No!" he shouted as he tried to run to her.

"Inuyasha help me!" Kikyo shouted as she extended her arm to him.

_Without the mask, where will you hide? Can't find yourself, lost in your lie. _

"No, Inuyasha! Stay back! We need you here!" Velluta shouted as she pinned him to a tree with her blue light. The stolen souls Kikyo had inside her body flew out of her and to the Heaven's above as her soul-stealers turned to dust and blew away.

_I know the truth now. I know who you are. And I don't love you anymore. _

"Have fun in hell Kikyo," Velluta said as Kikyo sunk down to her neck.

_It never was and never will be. You're not real and you can't save me. Somehow now you're everybody's fool. _

"Ahh!" Kikyo screamed out in bloody murder as she disappeared into the ground. The rest of Kagome's soul flew out of the ground and raced through the woods back to her.

"What did you do, you stupid wench!" Inuyasha shouted as he was let down from the tree.

"What did I do? What did YOU do you stupid puppy! First you take Kagome's first kiss and tell her you love her, then you go meet Kikyo and you tell her you love her! What are you thinking? Are you even thinking with you brain and not with your pants?!" Velluta shouted at him, "You have some thinking to do, so here's a song for you to listen to. I hope it makes you feel worse that you already do," she sneered and ran her fingers over the strings of her guitar. Music started to play around Inuyasha as Velluta walked back to the camp with her guitar in her hands.

_It seems like the other day, my baby went away. She went away, 'cross the sea. It's been two years or so. Since I saw my baby go. And then this letter came for me. It said that we was through. She found somebody new. Oh lemme think, lemme think. What shall I do? _

'_Did I really do that?'_ Inuyasha asked himself.

'_Yes, you did,'_ the voice told him.

'_Go away, I have no time for you. I have to kind Kagome!'_ he told it.

'_You baka! She won't want you now. You betrayed her trust.'_

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no. Remember, walking in the sand. Remember, walking hand in hand. Remember, the night was so exciting. Remember, her smile was so inviting. Remember, then she touched my cheek. Remember, with her fingertips. Remember, softly. Softly we met with a kiss. _

'_That's right. She won't love me now.'_

"But how did Kikyo get me to say that I loved her?" he asked himself.

'_When she ran her fingers through your hair, she manipulated your mind,'_ his inner voice told him.

'_Then I'll just tell Kagome she used me to hurt her!'_

'_She won't believe it,'_ the voice quipped.

'_That's right. Oh man, what am I going to do?'_

_Whatever happened to...the girl that I once knew. The girl that said, she'd been true. Oh whatever happened to...that night I gave it to you? What will I do with it now? Oh... _

'_She probably hates me. I don't want her to hate me,'_ he thought as his ears drooped down and pressed against his skull.

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no. Remember, walking in the sand. Remember, walking hand in hand. Remember, the night was so exciting. Remember, her smile was so inviting. Remember, then she touched my cheek. Remember, with her fingertips. Remember, softly. Softly we met with a kiss. _

'_Apologize you baka!'_ the voice told him.

'_But she won't love me anymore,'_ he whined to it.

'_So what. Tell her what happened, and what you were going to do, and apologize! At least she'll forgive you.'_

'_Yeah. Being friends with her is way better than having her hate me.'_

_Whatever happened to...the girl that I once knew. The girl that said, she'd been true. Oh whatever happened to...that night I gave it to you? What will I do with it now? _

Inuyasha left the clearing and walked back to camp. He decided that apologizing his heart out would be the best thing to do.

* * *

Back at the camp, Velluta had set up another separate fire, and told Miroku and Sango to sit across from each other in front of it as Shippou played with Kirara, Imhotep and Anuksunamun.

"Now, when the words appear, you say what it says. Miroku, your words will be in blue. Sango, yours will be in red. Okay, you ready?" Velluta explained to them.

"Yes, I'm ready, and what about you Sango-chan?" Miroku asked.

"I'm ready," she said and both looked at Velluta.

"Now we will begin," she smiled as she took a handful of dirt and sprinkled it over the fire, and in response the flame turned blue, as some words appeared above it.

"_On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?"_ Miroku asked as the words were blue, then they faded away.

"_Will he offer me his mouth?"_ Sango asked in response as her red words showed up.

"_Yes,"_ Miroku responded as his words replaced hers.

"_Will he offer me his teeth?"_ Sango asked then her words faded away.

"_Yes."_

"_Will he offer me his jaws?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Will he offer me his hunger?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Again, will he offer me his hunger?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_And will he starve without me?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_And does his love me?"_ Sango asked which made her blush and Miroku saw this.

"_Yes,"_ He said as his words appeared and he blushed too.

"_Yes,"_ Sango said, then her words faded.

"_On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?"_ Miroku asked.

"_Yes,"_ Sango answered.

"_I bet you say that to all the boys,"_ Miroku said as he did, his words faded and the blue flame shot up to the sky, and then disappeared.

"Very good!" Velluta clapped her hands.

"What was this for?" Sango asked.

"It was for...Kagome-chan," Velluta smiled.

"Why? What happened?" Miroku asked.

"Inuyasha told her he loved her, and kissed her. Then we followed him into the forest to see him messing around with Kikyo!" Velluta explained, "And here he comes now. Don't be too harsh on him, I sent Kikyo to hell and I made him think, so he probably feel bad," she said, as she glared at him.

"Where's Kagome? I need to speak with her," Inuyasha asked.

"She ran off right before I sent Kikyo to hell," Velluta said.

"Oh, okay. I'll wait for her to come back then," he said as he sat down, and his ears pressed against his skull as guilt washed over him.

* * *

She had run for a pretty good 20 minutes. She didn't care where she was going; she just had to get away.

"Shard detector, Kagome! You knew it was too good to be true!" she cried, as she came to a small hot spring and decided to relax. As she leaned back in the water, she felt the tears slow down as they still came. As soon as she relaxed enough, she heard some rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there? Go away!" she shouted.

"Kagome?" a voice called to her. It belonged to Kouga as he walked out of the bushed.

"Kouga? What are you doing here?" she asked as she covered her breasts under the water.

"I came to your camp, looking for you, then, I smelt your tears, and I had to find you. Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked as he walked over and knelt down next to her.

"Kouga, it's nothing, now please go away. I want to get dressed," she said, unenthusiastically.

"Kagome, was it that mutt-face? Did he get you upset?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Kagome said as she turned her head from him, hiding the unshed tears threatening to spill.

"Kagome, look at me," he said, cupping her cheek and turning her head towards him, "tell me, what's wrong."

"Oh, Kouga," she cried as the tears flowed free, "Inuyasha said he loved me, then he goes off with Kikyo and he says I'm just a shard detector," she cried, and she forgot all modesty as she cried on Kouga's shoulder. He pulled her out of the water and set her down in his lap and brought his tail to cover her lower region.

"Kagome, forget about him, he's not worth your tears. Please Kagome, come with me and be my mate," he told her as he cupped her cheek again and wiped away her tears with his thumb. In that instant they could have sworn they heard Sango and Miroku's voices.

_On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses? _

_Will he offer me his mouth? _

_Yes. _

_Will he offer me his teeth? _

_Yes. _

_Will he offer me his jaws? _

_Yes. _

_Will he offer me his hunger? _

_Yes. _

_Again, will he offer me his hunger? _

_Yes! _

_And will he starve without me? _

_Yes! _

_And does he love me? _

_Yes. _

_Yes. _

_On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses? _

_Yes. _

_I bet you say that to all the boys. _

"Kouga," Kagome whispered as he ran his thumb over her lips. Her tears had stopped, and she could have sworn her heart lifted and her stomach did flips. _'I used to feel this way when I loved Inuyasha. Do I love Kouga?'_ Kagome thought as Kouga's hand slid behind her neck and was drawing her closer.

"Kagome, I love you. Do you love me too?" Kouga asked as his lips brushed against hers, his warm breath caressing her lips.

"I...I love you Kouga," she whispered as she closed the space between them.

* * *

Here is the address where you can read the lemon if you want to. Just take out the spaces.  
http:www. fanfics. org/ viewfic. cgi1 x&2 fic GuarzionediArgenta(LingingofSilver)&3 authorKawaiilittleKitsune&4 chapter 03  
If the link doesn't work, email me, and I'll send you a better one.

* * *

"Kagome bite me in the same place," he panted.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Just do it," he said as he titled his neck for her access.

Kouga hissed in pain as she sank her fangs in his neck and moaned in delight as she too lapped his blood.

"My Kagome, you look beautiful. You're changing," he purred as he pulled out of her.

She crawled over to the water and looked at her reflection. She now had a yellow sun on her forehead and her eyes turned a lighter shade of blue. Her hair turned a dark blue color with sky blue streaks and her fangs still had a little blood on them from before. She looked down to see her nails grew longer and sharper and she grew a tail! She looked in the water again and saw that her mating mark looked like a sun, like her forehead. She looked to Kouga and she smiled at him. He brought her clothes over to her, as he was already dressed.

"You are now Lady of the Eastern Lands," he smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"I didn't know you were a Lord!" she exclaimed.

"Get dressed, I will explain on the way back to your camp," he said and she complied.

As they entered the campsite, everyone was surprised to see Kagome's new form. Inuyasha felt his jealousy spike but then remembered he had betrayed her, so she had every right to choose Kouga. 

"Kagome, I need to talk to you," he said as he stood up. Kagome didn't answer but waited for him to continue.

"I was going to kill Kikyo to prove to you I loved you, but she manipulated my mind into thinking I loved her. I never meant to hurt you. Will you ever forgive me?" he ears flattened to his skull as he thought she wouldn't believe his story.

"It's okay Inuyasha. I still love you, but as a brother. I could never hate you," she smiled at him as she cupped his cheek. He smiled back and hugged her tight, which made Kouga growl possessively.

"It's okay Kouga," she cooed to him as she and Inuyasha broke their embrace, "Everyone, Kouga and I are mates now, so he will be traveling with us," she told her friends and they nodded in agreement.

'_It worked!'_ Velluta mentally cheered for her spell.

"So does this mean Kouga is my new Otou-san?" Shippou asked his surrogate mother as he jumped in her arms.

"Hai. And now, I can adopt you the proper youkai way," she smiled at him.

* * *

A/N: Hello people. If you read the lemon on the other site, I want to apologize for rusing Kagome and Kouga into being mates. it's partly because:  
1) My friend rushed me to write, so she could get in the story sooner. (that's not an acceptable excuse tho...Gomen)  
2) It's also partly because the little spell/chant Miroku and Sango did, helped them along but Kagome became Kouga's mate because she really did love him, it was just the chant/spell helped her realize it.  
  
Velluta's translations: **bold-italian** _italics-translation  
_**Andare L'Inferno**  
_Go to Hell_  
Simple enough, lol.  
  
I think that it's. Gomen for any spelling mistakes, and if you didn't like how rushed Kagome and Kouga were into their relationship...  
  
Until next time...Ja Ne! 


	4. New Ally

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, all I own is my OC(s).  
  
A/N: New OC is here to stay Sarrah-the new OC.**  
  
Guarzione di Argenta  
Chapter Four: New Ally  
By: Sweet Raptured Light

It had been about two weeks since Kouga joined the group and everyone was fine with it, even Inuyasha. As they headed westward in search of another jewel shard, they came to a clearing. There they saw a campfire and a great bear youkai.

He was almost 7-feet tall and from what Kagome said, he had five shards, two in his back, two in his chest, and one in his forehead. Behind him was a figure huddled in the fetal position. It reeked of blood and tears, and it was a youkai.

"Give us your shards!" Kouga demanded.

"Why should I?" It bellowed in a deep voice.

"We won't tell you again," Kagome said as she readied an arrow.

"You're no match for me. Just leave your women and I'll spare you," it growled lustfully, and charged towards them.

"No one lays a hand on my Kagome!" Kouga growled and swiftly kicked it, making it stagger a bit.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted and swung her large boomerang, but the bear dodged it.

"My turn!" Velluta shouted as she unsheathed her Katals and ran towards it. She landed a few successful punches to its chest, but missed the shards, and chopped off a good portion of its forearm. She jumped and kicked off of its head and landed some feet away.

"Joy-gasm!" she shouted as she turned her head to look at the group.

"Velluta wat-" Miroku shouted, but it was too late as the bear swiped at her head and sent her flying into a tree.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha shouted as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and swung at the bear, "Kaze no Kizu!" he shouted and destroyed the bear youkai in one swing of his sword. The five jewel shards fell to the ground as Kagome her arrow back and went to go pick up the shards as Sango, and Imhotep went to go help Velluta up, and she groaned at the pain.

"Well, lets go," Inuyasha said as he sheathed his Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha you baka! We have to help her!" Kagome shouted.

"She's fine!" he said as he looked over to see Velluta with her guitar back over her shoulder leaning against her dragon, Anuksunamun.

"Not just Velluta!" Kagome shouted again as she ran to the bloody youkai and was at her side in a matter of seconds. Upon closer inspection, she was a wolf youkai. She was unconscious and all her wounds were either infected or still bleeding. She had deep lacerations all over her body and she was clutching her abdomen. As Kagome moved her arms she saw a deep wound across her stomach that wasn't bleeding and wasn't infected...yet. It made Kagome gag just at the smell and the site.

"Kirara! Sango, Velluta! Get the med kit and help me bring her to a hot spring!" Kagome shouted as she picked up the youkai as Kirara's transformed version raced to her. She placed the female on her back then Kagome and the two others raced to a near-by hot spring.

As they dipped the girl into the water it tinted a dark shade of pink. Velluta and Sango held her up but her arms as Kagome scrubbed her wounds gently. After they were cleaned, Kagome splashed some water in her face and she woke up. Her vision was blurred and she blinked a few times and saw the three girls smiling at her.

"Are you feeling a little better?" Kagome asked.

"A little. What happened to the bear? It had five jewel shards!" she exclaimed.

"We battled it and killed it," Sango said.

"Hey, what's your name?" Velluta asked her.

"Sarrah," she said.

"Well, Sarrah, could you please step out of the water, I need to apply antiseptic so your wounds won't infect again," Kagome asked and Sarrah did. Kagome got a cloth and soaked it in the anti-bacterial liquid and gently dabbed in on her wounds, and Sarrah hissed pain.

"That stings!" she yelled.

"Sorry, but it will do that," Kagome apologized.

"So what are you names?" she asked, as she held back another hiss.

"I'm Kagome, that's Sango and Velluta," Kagome introduced them as she finished applying the antiseptic

"Well thank you for your kindness, but I'll be going now," she said, "Uh...after I wash my clothes."

"Here, lemme get that for you," Velluta said. She wiggled her fingers and Sarrah's armor and fur was bloodstain and rip free.

"How did you do that?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm a witch," she shrugged.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"A good witch," Velluta laughed.

"Oh okay," she said, as she donned her clothes.

'_Those clothes look suspiciously like Kouga's armor,'_ Kagome thought.

"Are you guys here?" Inuyasha said as he Miroku and Kouga come through the bushes.

"Were you spying on us monk?" Sango asked, as she looked extremely pissed off.

"Of course not!" he said innocently.

"Why do I not believe you?" she said as she narrowed her eyes

"Why my dear Sango, I'm hurt, I truly am," he said as he stood next to her.

Sango let out an 'Eep' as Miroku groped her bottom and she smacked him upside the head and he fell unconscious to the ground.

"When will the monk learn?" Kouga asked mainly himself as he hoisted Miroku over his shoulder. "So who are you?" Kouga asked as he saw the new demoness. _'Why does she look familiar?'_ he thought.

She had flowing dark brown hair that was braided and fell to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a piercing emerald green and upon her head was a headband covering her forehead. She wore armor like Kouga's and her tail was a dark ashy-brown. She stood tall, thought a little shorter than him.

"I'm Sarrah," she said, "And I'll be taking my leave," she was about to run off when Kouga's voice stopped her.

"Sarrah? It can't be you...can it?" he asked as he dropped Miroku and walked towards her.

"Who are you?" she sneered at him.

"Don't you remember? It's me Kouga," he said walking towards her with open arms, "You're brother."

"Kouga? It's really you? I've been looking for you forever!" She cheered as she hugged him. They laughed and whooped and howled at the reunion and head-butted each other as a hello.

"I thought I would never see you again!" she cried in joy as she pulled him into a bear hug.

"Why? I could always just visit you at the Northern Lands castle," he questioned her.

"I ran away," she said, she was going to explain more, but was cut off.

"This is very interesting, but we have shards to find, so lets go," Inuyasha said.

"Watch your mouth you insolent whelp!" both Kouga and Sarrah shouted at him.

"Inuyasha let her explain! It won't kill us. Besides, we just got five shards," Kagome chided him.

"Well remember long ago, how father betrothed me to the prince of the Northern Lands and all?" Sarrah started, "after I was sent away, I was treated well for many years. It wasn't until earlier this year, Ke-Saaba went into heat..."

"Did he touch you? I'll kill him!" Kouga growled.

"That's exactly what he did! He tried to force himself on me so I knocked him unconscious and ran away. I had been looking for you for about one moon cycle, when that bear attacked me. I faired well against him, but he was too much. He kept me as a servant for three moon cycles till he went into heat the other night. He forced himself on me and I fought him. He got so fed up with my resistance that he beat me till I couldn't move; ensuring that I couldn't escape and went to find some other bear to rut with. I tried to escape, but he and I both knew it was impossible and I fell unconscious," she explained and everyone was dumbstruck.

"I knew father was wrong to send you away! I've missed you so much Imouto-san! You are staying with us!" Kouga exclaimed.

"Oh no, she isn't!" Inuyasha protested.

"You insolent puppy. You can't tell me what to do. I'm Princess Sarrah, second heir to the Eastern Lands," she sneered, and stuck out her tongue in his general direction, in a rather childish manner.

"I care why?" Inuyasha said sarcastically which only earned a glare from both Kouga and Sarrah, "She'll only slow us down!" he then yelled.

"She happens to be my sister, and I know for a fact that she is a very skilled fighter. I've trained her myself," Kouga defended.

"And just like our Okaa-san, I have the powers of Earth by my side."

"Then why didn't you use your powers to escape?" Sango asked.

"Well, the bear also had Earth powers, stronger than mine, so it soon turned useless to escape," she said.

"Sounds pretty weak to me," Inuyasha mumbled.

"You have something to say dog-breath?" she growled as she gripped the front of his haori and lifted him off the ground.

"Yeah, get out of my face!" he yelled and kicked her side. She dropped him to the ground and gripped her side as she growled viciously at him.

"Asswipe!" she yelled and attacked him. She took him by surprise and tackled him to the ground. She sat on his stomach Indian style and lowered her face to his.

"You call me weak again and you will be watching your back when you sleep at night," she said, not aware of how close their faces happened to be, Inuyasha, on the other hand, did happen to notice. He tried to avert his eyes from her emerald green gaze, but found it was useless as they hypnotized him. He felt like they were penetrating his very soul, putting a spell over his whole being.

"What's the matter? Wolf got your tongue?" she teased him.

'_That's not all she has,'_ his inner voice told him.

'_Holy fuck! Don't tell me you think I love her! I just met her and she fucking hates me!'_ he reasoned with himself, _'why do you think I love her?'_

'_You're a love struck pup who wants attention from the one person you can't get it from, face it.'_

'_But...how?'_ Inuyasha asked the voice.

'_A spark,'_ it told him and disappeared.

'_That makes no sense!'_ he yelled, but there was no response, _'I don't get it!'_ he whined to himself.

Inuyasha didn't know what his body was doing, just that he couldn't control it. His hands rested on Sarrah's ankles. He traced little patterns, which made Sarrah gasp lightly at the contact.

'_Does he feel about me the way I do about him? I can't believe myself. Love at first site is stupid and gets your heart broken! So how could I feel this way over someone I just met?'_ she argued with herself.

'_All it took was a single spark,'_ a voice told her.

'_What? AGH! I'm so confused!'_ she whined.

'_Maybe if I get her to love me, I won't be alone anymore. My conscious seems to know more about what I feel than I do. I should trust it,'_ Inuyasha reasoned with himself, _'but why her?'_

'_Love at first site. A single spark,'_ his voice told him then disappeared once again.

"Get your fucking paws off my sister!" Kouga yelled as he jerked Sarrah off his stomach. Inuyasha stood up and brushed imaginary dirt off himself and answered with his usual 'Feh.'

"What was that about?" Velluta whispered to Sango.

"I'm not sure," she answered.

'_Whatever it was, I can exploit it to bring some people closer,'_ Velluta thought and laughed manically in her mind as she smirked evilly.

* * *

A/N: Hey people! Okay, just telling you all right now, Sarrah and Inuyasha are two sexual confused demons. Sarrah fell in love with Inuyasha at first glance (aka love at first sight), but denies(did I spell that right?) it and Inuyasha just wants some attention (aka some lovin') from the one person who he can't get it from.  
And just to let all you Hentais out there know...Sarrah wasn't walking around naked when they were cleaning her wounds, she was covered up. Just because I didn't say she was, doesn't me she wasn't. (Did anyone understand that? I hope so)  
  
Velluta's Translations:  
Joy-gasm doesn't need to be translated, I just needed to tell you all that I love that word and it's from Batman Forever, so I just HAD to put it in here. LOL.

Now because my friend Sara wanted so badly to be in my story and fall in love with Inuyasha, that's what I'll write. And so the end of this chapter was really hard to write, so if you don't like it...Gomen.  
  
Sorry for any spelling errors, and stuff.  
Until next time...Ja Ne!


End file.
